The poem they both share
by Princess Storm
Summary: The world is at war. Lives have been lost. Others are missing. But two friends realize the importance of being honest in these terrible times. Will they go through with what they know they must do? HrR and HG
1. Chapter 1: Fear lf what's to come

Please read and review. Should I continue?-Ace

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Harry Potter related unless it was the idea of the story.

WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD. DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISH HALF BLOOD PRINCE!

Chapter 1: Fear of what's to come

The world at war.  
The disappearances rising.  
Friendships being lost,  
new loves being formed.  
No one is safe.  
Everyone can feel the cold hand of death above their shoulder.  
I am no different.  
But there in front of me,  
I see something keeping me strong.  
A vision of the one I love,  
the one with the shaggy red hair and freckles,  
the one who gets jealous when other boys are around me,  
the one with the intense green eyes,  
the one I love.

Hermione scratched out the simple lines on her paper. They just flew out of her head and on to the page. That was the magic of writing poetry. You didn't have to think about what to write it usually just came to you. Poetry wasn't just a few well planned out words or phrases but it was emotion. If a poem didn't have emotion then it wasn't a poem. It was just a collection of words grouped in a weird way. Poems didn't have to rhyme or always make sense. They just had to be an expression from the heart.

She looked down for the first time at the words she had written and read them over. It was nothing special, nothing big but it said all she was feeling inside. And it was the truth. People had been pairing off as if they didn't know how much longer they would have. Bill and Fleur, Lupin and Tonks, Harry and Ginny. It was like the muggle's World War II when couples married young before the men were shipped off to Europe. But she understood why it happened then and why it was happening now. People were afraid they might never get to tell the one they loved how much they cared so they did it now, even with the possibility of losing them was so great.

That was part of the reason Hermione only confided in her quill and pen. She had tons of diaries stuffed into the bottom of her trunk full of things she had written. It wasn't just all poems and daily happenings, they also contained her wishes, dreams, and visions that had flashed in front of her eyes. They held he deepest hearts desire the not even the Mirror of Erised could show her. Her diaries would never tell what part of her so deeply wanted to. They weren't frightened that this summer when she was off with Harry looking for the other Horcruxes and trying to defeat Voldemort that she might die. They weren't scared that the red head she loved might not love her back. They were not frightened that if she did tell him, he might be the one to die and she would be left here alone. No, words on parchment had no fears they just existed. The only thing that could destroy them was fire or a erasing charm and even then they would never be frightened.


	2. Chapter 2:What if this is the last?

Well readers here is chatper two. I really think you all are going to like this story. I already see the end in my head. I can't wait to get there! It will be so cute! Anyways I hope you all will enjoy this and leave reviews and if there are any of you out there that would like to contact me, my email has been enabled and if you read through my profile you will find my Aim screenname. I would love to taklk to all of you. If you do contact me, I will do something special for you. But you won't know, unless you find out. Trust me, you won't regret it. Thanks for reading!- Ace

Chapter 2: What if this is the last?

I'm scared.  
I'm worried.  
I'm frightened beyond anything I've ever felt.  
What if I won't see her again?  
What if this is the last time I speak with her?  
What if this is the last time I will see her?  
What if this was the last chance I had?  
The world in which we live,  
is dangerous and uncertain.  
What if there is never again a moment for me?

Ron sat with the curtains around his bed pulled tightly closed. It was dark except for the little light his wand gave off. Ron looked over his long skinny writing at the poem he had created. It was simply his feelings poured on to a piece of parchment.

He couldn't sleep and knew it was after midnight. He also knew that his best friend in the bed next to his wasn't asleep either. Both were worrying about what tomorrow would bring. Although he was sure Harry was more sure about it.

Tomorrow they would leave Hogwarts perhaps forever. Tomorrow they would go home but not to stay. It was simply as stop to pick up few things and say goodbye. Tomorrow was the beginning of what would happen. From there they would see their destiny. Tomorrow very well could be the beginning of his end.

Ron shook his head. He didn't even want to think about what tomorrow would bring. Right now he just wanted to get all his rampant thoughts and feelings out of his head so he could rest. For he was sure that soon there might be a time when he might not get to sleep, let alone rest for a moment.

Ron sighed and extinguished his wand. He slipped his head out of the curtain and say that there was light coming from Harry's closed curtains.

"Probably planning our upcoming adventures." Ron muttered as he pulled open the drawer to his night stand. He threw in his quill and parchment and then slipped back into the darkness of his canopy bed. He rolled over on to his stomach, sliding his wand under his pillow. He knew that in the days to follow, his wand would hardly ever leave his hand. There was a lot that was going to happen to him between now and the next time (if ever) he slept in this canopy bed.

Ron squeezed the pillow to fluff it then settled in to rest his eyes and daydream. He knew he would get no sleep tonight. And neither would Harry. Not after what had happened earlier.


	3. Chapter 3: Hard eyes of Pain

Readers: Sorry for the long wait. It has been a long week and I just didn't have time to write or if I did I was so tired nothing would come out. But here it the next chapter that you most likely have been waiting for. Also I have the basic plot planned out so the writing should go fast. Hopefully a few days this week I will find time to write, write, write. In the mean times, please read and review and give me one specific thing you liked or disliked about this chapter. If you don't, I might have to come after you with my wand. Thanks for reading and reviewing. -Ace

hpgenius3: It is another Hermione and Ron story with a little of Harry and Ginny too!

LemoN-X-DroP: Sorry about them being so short. I'll try and get some of these to be longer but they just naturally end where they end. I don't really have any control over it. But I hope that won't stop you from reading.

Chapter 3: Hard eyes of pain

"I'm just going back to tell them I'm never coming back and to retrieve all of my stuff. Then I'm going straight to the Burrow." Harry explained to Hermione and Ron as the train moved fast towards London.

Ron nodded. "The bed will be waiting for you mate." He said looking out the window.

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked sounding unsure.

Harry stood up. "I told you Hermione that you didn't have to come. Whether or not you come isn't the point. The point is I'm leaving the Burrow the day after Bill's wedding with or without you two." Harry said strongly.

Ron looked over at Hermione. She looked slightly hurt. "Harry you don't have to yell at her. You know that we will both come even if we don't want to." Ron replied.

"Yeah alright. I'm sorry Hermione." Harry apologized flopping back into his spot. He was so frustrated. He just felt so antsy. Like by taking time off for Bill's wedding could ruin everything.

"It's okay Harry. I know you just want to get out there. That's who you are. You just can't sit on the side lines and wait, you have to be in the action." Hermione put in as they felt the train slow down.

At Platform 9 3/4 the students disembarked somberly. Some still had tears in their eyes, other didn't speak at all. Things were nothing like they had been in the past. The platform was uneasily quiet rather then boisterously loud. Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as the three walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley took each one into her arms and hugged them. She held on to Harry slightly longer then she had the others.

"Well Harry I expect we'll be seeing you soon for Bill's wedding?" Mr. Weasley asked putting a protecting hand on Harry's shoulder. He was beginning to feel suffocated. It seemed as if both Weasley parents didn't want him to get out of there sight. But he knew he had to do what it was he was going to have to leave them. He had to do what he had set out to do. Everyone knew he had to. No matter how much they did not want to believe it, they had no choice but to let him go in the end.

"Yes sir. I'll be over to the Burrow just as soon as I retrieve my things from the Dursley's." Harry replied trying to remove Mr. Weasley's hand without making it seem like he didn't want it there.

"Oh so you will be staying with us then for the rest of the summer?" Mr. Weasley asked looking Harry in the face.

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and knew he couldn't tell the truth. At least not with Mrs. Weasley in such close proximity. "Yeah. If that's okay with you sir." Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Of course Harry. It's probably for the better with the recent events. I hope you will be coming to stay with us too Hermione." Mr. Weasley said turning to look at her. He had a feeling some where inside him that told him Harry would not be staying with them the whole summer and neither would Hermione or Ron.

Hermione looked over at her second father. "I would love to Mr. Weasley. I enjoy it there so much." She said with a small smile. Mr. Weasley smiled back.

"Great! It will be such a happy event. I know Molly and I are very happy for Bill." He said walking over to Mrs.Weasley and putting an arm on her shoulder. At this moment Ginny arrived at the group and Mrs. Weasley rushed to pull her only daughter into a hug.

Ginny hugged her mother in return then looked over at Harry. Harry would not meet her gaze and she glared at him. He could feel her eyes upon him but he just looked away. Finally she turned away too.

As the crowd on the platform thinned out as witches and wizards past through the barrier, the Weasley, Harry and Hermione made there way to the front of the line. When it was there turn, they went two at a time through the portal and came out in the middle of King's Cross station in London.

Harry looked around automatically. He soon spotted his short, chubby uncle and tall, skinny aunt. They both looked very unhappy about the whole idea of taking him in again but they were both scared. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I will see you guys in a few days. Start getting ready. The day after the wedding we are on our way." Harry instructed and Hermione and Ron nodded. Ginny, only standing a few steps away overheard all of what had been said. She made a mental note to grill her brother once they got home.

"We'll see you Harry." Hermione said stepping forward and giving him a hug. Harry returned the friendly gesture.

"Yeah we'll see ya mate." Ron said shaking Harry's hand. Harry then turned, without so much as a look in Ginny's direction, and walked over to his aunt and uncle. From there they left the station and returned to number four privet drive.

By loving you, I put you in danger.  
By caring so much, you will surely get hurt.  
If only life wasn't like this.  
Then you could be mine and I could be yours.  
And the world around us would be at peace.


	4. Chapter 4: A brother and sister moment

Sorry for the long wait. I've been a busy girl. :) But money is money and sleep is a must! I like this chapter because it shows Ron and Ginny together. Also I would like to say Happy Birthday Harry:D Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! -Ace

Connie: Check out Ron's middle name. hehehe!

hpgenius3,SailorLeia, dancerrdw, and LemoN-X-DroP: Thank you all for reading. This one is a little longer then most. Sorrry about the wait. Hope you like it!

Chapter 4: A brother and sister moment

Ginny walked into the Burrow dragging her trunk behind her. She stopped inside the door, looked around at the living room and gave a small smile. It was nice to be home. She felt safe here even though she was not necessarily truly safe anywhere.

" Come on Ginny don't stop in the middle of the walk way." Ron complained from behind. Ginny turned her head and glared at him. Ron stepped back. "Sorry."

Ginny took another minute to look around then headed for her room, pulling the heavy trunk behind her.

As Ginny entered her room, she smiled. It was her second favorite place in the world. (Her Hogwarts dorm being the first.) Being the only Weasley girl, Ginny had always been lucky enough to have her own room. And over her years, she had added and taken away things making it become a place that was all hers.

It was simply decorated with a few moving picture on the wall. There was one of the family from the trip to Egypt with pyramids in the background. There was another of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and herself standing outside of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Then there was one of Harry and Ron back from the first summer when Harry had stayed at the Burrow. There was couple of quidditch team pictures that one of Creevy brothers had taken and a few of the girls she shared a dormitory with. She had a few candles set on shelves and dressers as well as her favorite stuff animals from when she was little. Her purple covered bed lay against the far wall under her little window. Her desk lay next to it, and her bookshelf next that. Her small closet was directly across the room from her desk.

Ginny yanked her trunk inside and dropped it by her closet. She unlatched it and threw it open. She began rummaging around looking for her notebook. Finally, at the very bottom, she found it and pulled it out. She took it over to her desk and sat down. She pulled out a bottle of ink, a quill, and turned to a blank page. Then she fervently wrote the poem she had been holding in her head since she had stepped into the house.

Thing just aren't the same here,  
when you're not around.  
The house is so quiet,  
no cheerful reason to leave my haven.  
Things just aren't the same  
without you here.  
My life is empty,  
not worth moving forward.  
I miss you and want to be near you.  
You belong in this house.  
You belong with me.  
Things just aren't right,  
when we aren't with one another.

She sighed as she read over it. It was true. Things weren't the same with him missing. He had been spending almost every break with them and she knew this one would be no different. But she always hated the first day back home because he wasn't there yet. And she didn't know how long she would have to wait for him to arrive.

Suddenly Ginny remembered what she had overhead Harry tell Hermione and Ron and her vow to drill her brother. At that she jumped off the chair and raced for the floor above hers.

There was a pound on Ron's door as he flopped down on his bed. Before he could ask who was there, his sister came bursting in.

"Bloody hell Ginny. Do I ever come barging into your room like that?" he commented looking over his stomach at her as she stood just inside the door.

"Yes in fact you do. But that's not the point Ron." Ginny replied.

"Well then what is the point?" Ron asked letting his head fall back against his pillow.

"Where are you, Harry and Hermione going after Bill's wedding?" She asked point blank. Ron shot up into the sitting position.

"How did you know we were leaving?" Ron stuttered, his jaw dropping.

" I overheard him say something about being ready to leave right after the wedding." Ginny said, her hands resting on her hips. "Where are you three going?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you. If Harry had wanted you to know he would have told you." Ron replied standing up. Ginny walked forward and shoved her brother back on the bed.

"Don't you dare mention that. Just because he's your best mate doesn't give you the right to defend his actions." Ginny said glaring down into Ron's eyes.

"I didn't say I was defending his actions. I'm not happy about what he did either Ginny but you have to understand where he's coming from." Ron replied standing up again.

"Well it sounds like you are." Ginny fought back almost losing her strength.

"Ginny I'm on your side. I think he was stupid about it. He really cares about you." Ron replied.

"Then why did he do it?"Ginny cried. She was on the verge of breaking. She had kept it in for long enough. She had worn the mask of understanding but it was time for the mask to come off. She had to be who she was, not what the mask showed her as.

"I don't know Ginny. He didn't tell me why." Ron said stepping forward and putting and a hand on his sisters shoulder. "I can only assume it's because of what we are going to do."

"What is it?" Ginny pleaded. She wanted to know, she needed to know.

"Ginny I can't. No one is suppose to know." Ron replied carefully. But it wasn't carefully enough. Ginny reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her wand.

"Tell me Ronald Alan Weasley or I will curse you. And don't think I'll worry about getting into trouble either." Ginny said knocking his hand away and aiming her wand at him.

Ron stepped back, seriously afraid of his sister. "Now don't do anything drastic."

"I won't if you tell me."

Ron eyed his sister and knew he couldn't keep it from her. He could tell by the look in her eyes how much she really cared about Harry. It was with the same depth, passion, and heart that he secretly held for Hermione. He sighed. "We are leaving the day after Bill's wedding to look for pieces of You-Know-Who's soul and destroy them. Then Harry will track down He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and kill him." He muttered looking toward the floor.

"What!" Ginny stared at him. He had to be kidding. Ron nodded. With the look in his eyes, she knew it was true and began to feel weak on her feet. Her wand arm fell to her side and she walked over to sit on the edge of Ron's bed.

"I'm sorry Ginny. But that's the truth. That's what he and Dumbledore were doing the night... the night Dumbledore... you know the night it happened." Ron still couldn't say it. He knew that Dumbledore was dead but for some reason he felt that if he didn't mention it out loud, then perhaps it wasn't true.

"Why didn't he just tell me? I just wanted to know the truth. I acted like I was okay with it because I knew I had to. And because I couldn't really comprehend with everything that had happened." Ginny mumbled her face in her hands, wand laid forgotten on Ron's red bed cover. Ron nodded and took a seat next to his sister. He gently put an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I know Ginny. None of us really could or can comprehend yet. It was such a blow to all of us. Everyone knows now that things are changing. That the world is not, and cannot, be a safe place with He-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named in it. Ginny I know you don't want to believe it but Harry is the only one now who can destroy Him. He has to do this. There is no way around it if we want to live in the world we once did. If you love him Ginny, and I know you do, believe in him and continue to care even if he has broken your heart." Ron said speaking quite wisely. Ginny was quite shocked at how her brother understood her feelings. She knew he was still immature in the relationship department. That had be demonstrated this past year with his relationship with Lavender. Then he added, "I know he still loves you even if he hasn't told me himself."

At this Ginny looked up. She could tell Ron was being serious. "Do you think so?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Ron nodded. "I don't think. I know." He replied with a smile. Ginny grinned and threw her arms around her brother. Ron hugged her back.

"Thanks Ron for telling me." She muttered as they parted.

"You would have found another way if I hadn't. I know you Ginny. You don't give up. You and Harry are alike in that sense." Ron said with a smile. Then his face got serious. "But don't think that means you can come with us."

Just as Ginny was about to open her mouth in protest, Mrs. Weasley yelled up at them that dinner was ready and Ron sprinted toward the door. Ginny glared at him in anger.


	5. Chapter 5: Packing

Well here's another chapter already. That was bloody quick. Yeah well they just come out. Even when I'm tired and half asleep. Hmmm... wonder what that's about. Anyways, please read and enjoy. And don't forget to comment. Thank you all my faithful readers. I appericate every comment you make!-Ace

Dedication: I dedicate this story, just like all my other Harry ones, to Connie! Thank you for being my best friend. I can't wait until we move to London. Maybe one day the two of us will be sitting at a little cafe on some back street drinking coffee and I'll be hit with brillant idea for a series about wizards and begin writing the future award winning novel on napkins. Hehehe! Or maybe not but either way we will be in London and that's all that really matter. That and being together. I love you Connie Potter!

Chapter 5: Packing

Harry stomped on the stairs as he drug his trunk behind him.

"Be quiet." Uncle Vernon yelled as Harry ascended the stairs. Harry turned and glared at his uncle. Vernon gave a small frightened smile. "Sorry. Just a suggestion." Then made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a much needed brandy.

Harry had just gotten back from the train. The ride home had been painful as it usually was. He had left his home to return to the hell hole he had lived in for near 16 years. His uncle and aunt had said nothing to him on the way back from the station. Harry knew they didn't want him there. They never had. But this year they had made a promise. A promise to someone they knew was in high respect in the wizarding world and could do a whole lot to them if they didn't comply. Someone they didn't know was no longer but a moving picture on a wall. Harry was furious with them as always but in little then an hour or so, he would no longer be under their roof. He would be gone never to return.

Harry tramped past Dudley's room where he could hear the sounds of more then one TV playing and pushed open the door to the smallest bedroom that had once been Dudley's second bedroom and full of all the broken TVs, games, and computers. Not much lay around the room. A few old textbooks, a roll of parchment, an empty bottle of ink, and a bent and broken old quill lay within his sight. Harry dropped his trunk in front of his closet and put Hedwig's cage down on his desk. Then he threw open his trunk.

It was sad how his whole life could be held in a trunk. His most prized possessions laid there in front of him. His broomstick, his photo album, his invisibility cloak, and a picture of him and Ginny that he had gotten Colin Creevy to take, stared up at him. He picked up the picture of him and Ginny and looked at it closely. He had his arm around her and her red lips were curved into a huge smile. They both looked so happy. Then Harry frowned and threw the framed picture back into is trunk.

"I'm sorry Ginny."

Within in the hour, Harry had collect everything of his from the room. The closet was empty, the dresser was empty, the desk was empty, even the space under the floor boards had been emptied. It was time for him to say goodbye.

Harry grabbed Hegwig's cage and the handle of his trunk then headed down the stairs. When Aunt Petunia heard the banging of the trunk against the stairs, she came out of the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing? As long as you are living under my our roof you will not be rude. And that is very rude." She scolded wiping her hand on her apron. "Oh shove it." Harry replied looking at his aunt over the banister as he descended the stairs. Petunia's mouth dropped open. Harry put down Hedwig and his trunk and stepped toward his aunt when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "You can take all your rules and all your comments and stuff them. I'm leaving and I am never coming back."

"But...but you can't. Dumbledore said you couldn't leave. Not until you came of age. That's why we're stuck with you." Petunia stuttered as Harry pulled out his wand.

"Yeah well things change. And that is one of them." Harry said pointing his wand at his very skinny aunt. She took another step back. Harry stood there, in that threatening manner, for but a minute. But that was all it took. Petunia stood there shaking as Harry grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and made his way out the front door.

"Thanks for everything." Harry said in pure sarcasm as he slammed the door behind him. He took his wand and with a loud popping sound he, Hedwig and his trunk disappeared just as Uncle Vernon opened the door to yell at him.

The remain four Weasley's were just finishing up dinner over the discussion of wedding details with Bill and Fleur when Ginny heard a knock at the door. Mr. Weasley stopped in mid-sentence.

"I wonder who that could be?" He made a move to stand up but Ginny beat him to it.

"I'll get it Dad." Ginny said exiting the kitchen happy to be away from all the phlegm. Mrs. Weasley looked over at her husband nervously. They both knew protection spells had been placed around the acres of the Burrow and only those who knew which spells had been cast knew the secrets of getting through. But even so, both parents were worried about their family but that is the way of being a family. You worry about one another.

Ginny walked up to the door and turned the handle. Since her and Ron had had a talk earlier she was feeling okay about things but she was also forming a plan in her head too. She was not a little girl and would not be treated as one no matter what he stupid brother said.

As the door opened, Ginny's eyes flew open. There, standing with Hedwig's cage in one hand and his wand in the other, was Harry.

"Hhharry? What are you doing here?" she asked with a stutter.

"I've come for the summer." He said with a small smile. He tried to act like nothing had ever come of them. Like they had never spent time cuddled together on the common room floor by the fire or hung around the locker room after quidditch practice snogging. But it was hard. Harder then the most complicated potion when all his heart wanted him to do was to take her into his arms and kiss her full on the mouth.

Ginny shook her head. "Of course you have. Well come in." She said and moved back to let him enter as she took Hedwig's cage.

"Thanks." Harry said and pulled his trunk into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Ginny, who is it?" Mr. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"It's Harry, Dad." She shouted in return. She head chairs move and fall to the floor and soon everyone who had been sitting at the table was now in the entryway.

"Harry what are you doing here? How did you get here? We didn't expect you until the end of the month right before Bill's wedding." Mrs. Weasley said rapidly. She knew she probably didn't want to hear how everything had come about.

"Mrs. Weasley I know I'm supposed to be at th Dursley's but I refuse. I will not go back." Harry said sternly. Mrs. Weasley twisted the end of her apron while the rest of the dinner group watched, knowing what Dumbledore had said.

"But Harry Dumbledore wanted you to stay because of the protection of your family." she said stepping forward making Ginny fall back next to Ron who had a knowing look upon his face.

_"He must have known about this."_ Ginny thought, an angry look overcoming her face as she crossed her arms.

"They are not my family." Harry said strongly. Mr. Weasley was about to speak when Harry added, "And I will not, no matter what the punishment is, go back. Dumbledore is not here to tell me what to do."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Alright Harry. I understand. Why don't you and Ron take your things up to his room and then come and grab something to eat?" Mr. Weasley suggested taking his wife's hand before she could protest and giving it a reassuring pat.

Ron jumped grabbed Hedwig's cage and he and Harry made their way to the stairs. Bill, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley head for the kitchen. When Ginny was alone she slipped quietly slipped out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked into her room and dropped her purse on her bed. She was home, but not for long. She had gotten in late last night and went out to dinner with her parents. It was a welcome home dinner as well as a goodbye dinner. Tomorrow morning she would leave again to spend the summer with the Weasleys. McGonagall and the other members of the Order thought this would be the best for her considering all that had happened. Harry was supposed to join them in time for Bill's wedding.

Hermione hated to leave her parents. She knew they were worried. She could tell by the way her mother hugged her every chance she got and the look her father got every time he looked at her. She didn't want to leave them but she knew that being Harry best friend, muggle born, and the fact that so many people thought they were a couple, she was in really big danger not to mention a target. Her parents, in turn, understood why she had to go. They wanted their baby girl to be safe and if that meant not seeing her, then they were willing to do that. Mr. and Mrs. Granger knew the Weasleys were good people and that they loved their daughter as if she was their own. She would be safer with a wizard family then she would be with them.

Hermione sighed as she threw open her Hogwarts trunk. She pulled out her books, parchment, quills, and every other piece of school related supplies. It was time for her to pack for her trip tomorrow morning. As she cleaned out the trunk she found a piece of crumpled up parchment in the right hand corner. She dropped the pile of dirty robes at her feet and picked it up, curious to know why it had been treated the way it had. As she unwrinkled and smooth it flat she realized what it was. It was a few lines that had turned into a poem she had written after she had found Ron and Lavender snogging after the first qudditch game.

My heart was ripped from my chest.  
Nothing now stands in it's place.  
Her lips upon yours.  
How dare you!  
How can I still love you,  
after what you just did?  
And yet I do.  
Just as much as I did before.  
Can you still love when you have no heart left?

She sighed and crumpled it back up but this time she threw it into her bedside dresser drawer. She stood up, flicked on her radio to a muggle news station and began to pack for her trip back to the Burrow. Back to where he was. Were she would be sleeping one floor below his. She wasn't sure how she felt about this.


	6. Chapter 6: Those wonderful dresses

So here it is. Another chapter. This one has more between Ron and Hermione. It's kind of cute. I realized I had alot between Harry and Ginny so far but I need them to get back together before I can move on to my plans for Ron and Herimone. I hope you all read and enjoy! Thanks to all my special reviewers! I appericate it so much! R&R- Ace

Chapter 6: Those wonderful dresses

Bill and Fleur's wedding was fast approaching. Plans were being made around the clock. Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a storm in the kitchen as well as sewing the bridesmaid dresses. Fleur was busy sending out invitations by overnight owl. Bill and Mr. Weasley were busy setting up the giant backyard for the wedding that would take place on July 26th, but a week away. The rest of the household stayed out of their way busying themselves with other important things.

"Ginny, Hermione. Can I zee you for a minute?" Fleur yelled up the stairs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Ron's bedroom flipping through Hermione's collection of books looking for possible spells and curses that might help them in their up coming travels. The wedding was to take place in three days and in four the trio would leave.

"Oh god what does she want now?" Harry said as he slammed closed a book and threw it next to him on his cot and grabbed another from the stack on the floor.

"More wedding stuff of course." Hermione replied as she set the book she was looking through open on the floor in front of her. She clambered up and moved towards the open doorway. "You two keep looking. I won't be long." Neither boy looked up as they continued to search.

Finally after a few minutes Ron looked up from the book he was reading. "You know what mate? I think we should take a break and see if we can't find something to snack on. My eyes are about to go cross." Ron suggested as he looked over at Harry. Harry looked up and smiled.

"I think that's a good plan mate." Harry replied and jumped up. Ron crawled off his bed and they both made their way down to the kitchen.

As the boys entered the kitchen, they were shocked to find giant purple puffs standing in the middle of the room.

"Whoa what is that?" Ron asked as he stopped right in the doorway. Harry stopped just a few feet ahead of him.

"Zat would be da bridesmaid dresses." Fleur said beaming with pride as she helped Mrs. Weasley pin up the hem of the dress Ginny was wearing.

"Well they're...er... nice." Harry said stepping further into the kitchen. From here he could see the look on both Hermione and Ginny's face. It was a look of utter disgust hidden by a fake smile. Neither girl was happy.

Fleur had asked Hermione and Ginny to be her bridesmaids when Hermione had arrived. It had taken all of Ginny's strength not to shot no way in hell.

" 'Ermione I vould love it if you and Ginny vould be my bridesmaids. I feel as if you are already sisters instead of us only just going to become sisters." Fleur had said. Hermione had smiled thinly while Ginny turned pale.

"Umm.. Fleur I won't be your sister." Hermione had replied. At that Fleur had looked confused.

"But vhat about you and Ron? I assumed that you two vould soon be getting married soon too." Fleur had rebutted. At this Ron, who had been sitting at the table with Harry drinking a glass of pumpkin juice, spurt out his mouth full of juice, his face becoming pink. Hermione had looked over at him then back at Fleur.

"You are mistaken. Ron and I aren't in love with each other." She informed with a straight and clear voice. At that Fleur's face fell.

"Oh," she muttered. "But you vill still be my bridesmaid, no?" Reluctantly both girls had agreed. Now both girls regretted their answers even more as they stood dressed in a plum purple southern bell gown with a wide skirt and puffy sleeves.

Ron and Harry walked around to see the dresses from the front. As they did so, Harry caught Ginny's eyes for the first time since the night he had arrived. He could see they were still filled with pain. He immediately looked down, his heart giving a lurch.

Ron looked Hermione over as she stood there letting Mrs. Weasley measure. Finally he caught her eyes and chuckled. She looked pissed.

As Mrs. Weasley and Fleur finished the measuring, Ron and Harry grabbed a bottle of butterbeer out of the fridge and popped them open.

"Alright you two, go take them off and bring them back so I can finish them." Mrs. Weasley said dismissing the girls. Ginny stomped out of the room and Fleur and Mrs. Weasley left to put some finishing touches on the bride's dress. Hermione clomped forward and threw open the fridge removing a bottle of butterbeer for herself. Her opened it and took a huge swig.

"Alright you two slackers. Lets get back to work." She ordered. Harry made his move toward the door and the other two followed. As the trio mounted the stairs Hermione thrust her bottle at Ron as she lifted up her dress with both hands. "God do I hate this dress. I feel like a giant walking plum," she muttered to herself.

Ron chuckled again. Hermione gave him a glare. "Sorry. I was laughing at the comment you made." He said his face dropping the laugh.

"And earlier?"

Ron smiled. "I was laughing at the look on your face," he replied as they reached the landing were Ginny's room was.

"I'm sure you were." Hermione said as she turned to look Ron in the face.

Ron lost his smile and his face became truthful. "Seriously Hermione. I wasn't laughing at the way you looked. I think you look good in whatever you wear. Your still the same old beautiful Hermione." He said handing her the bottle of butterbeer. "I'll meet you back up in my room." And with that he rushed up the next flight of stairs as he skipped every other step.

Hermione stood there for a moment holding part of the dress in one hand and her bottle of butterbeer in the other, stunned at what Ron had just said.

A complicated dress  
for a simple dresser.  
But whatever you wear,  
you still look wonderful.  
You will always be beautiful.  
My beautiful Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7: Harry's Confession

1Chapter 7: Harry's confession

The day before the wedding the Weasley house was all bursting with noise and people. Preparations were being finished, things were being set up. Time was flying way too quickly for the mother and father of the groom. Life in the Weasley house had always seemed quite crazy but nothing was compared to it now that Fleur's parents and sister had arrived. Fleur, her mother and Mrs. Weasley were occupying the kitchen working hard on fixing dinner and finishing up the cake. Fleur's father and Mr. Weasley were sitting outside resting for a moment from all the work they had done de-gnoming the backyard. Bill was resting, having been a little under the weather because of last night full moon. And Ron was in his room trying on his dress robes from Fred and George that he would be wearing as one of Bill's ushers.

"Well I have to admit these are much better then the ones I had for the Yule Ball. I'm still ashamed of those." Ron said looking into the mirror inside his closet. Harry sat on Ron's bed and looked at him.

"Yeah they are much better." Harry replied somewhat glumly. Ron turned around and looked at his best friend.

"Hey what's up with you mate? You've seemed down all day. Come to think of it, you've been kind of down since you got here. What's with you?" Ron inquired. He had a feeling he knew a little of why Harry was feeling down but he was not positive it was all true. "Is it the whole Horcruxes thing?"

Harry shook his head and sighed. "It's your sister mate. She's been ignoring me since I got here. And when she does see that I'm there, she gives me this really pissed off look." Harry replied looking up at Ron water stained ceiling.

"Maybe it's because she really is pissed off. You broke up with her." Ron stated undoing the hooks on his robe. Harry's eyes shot for Ron. Ron looked up when he felt them on the crown of his head. "Yeah I know. Even though you didn't come right out and tell me. Hermione told me. And Ginny. And I sort of figured it out on me own."

Harry looked down, somewhat in shame. "I'm sorry mate. Sorry for the whole lot of it." Harry muttered with a sigh. "I really like Ginny, Ron. I really do. But I have to go and risk my life trying to save the world. What if I fail? What if I'm the one who must fall? I can't go out there and fight knowing she's back here pining over me and worrying. For one, I'd be too worried that she would be in trouble. And secondly, I would be thinking of her more and that might end up getting me killed when I shouldn't have been. There is too much on my shoulders right now. I don't want to put all this weight on someone else while adding even more to my own."

Ron threw off the dress robes and hung them over his closet door. He stood bare chested and in his boxer shorts as he turned to Harry.

"I know why you did it. And I believe you're reasoning is good. But you've hurt her Harry. She's not going to forgive you easily. She loves you." Ron replied in a simple tone.

Harry looked down and groaned. "I'm such a prat." He murmured. Ron walked over to his friend.

"Harry you have to do what you think is right. If leaving Ginny and all the feelings you have for her behind is the answer, then you must do it." Ron said putting a hand on Harry shoulder.

Harry jumped up off the bed, knocking Ron's hand free and forcing him to take a wobbly step backward. "That's the problem. I can't leave her behind. I love her Ron." He cried out.

At that moment there was a knock at the not all the way closed door and Hermione stepped in.

"Gee Harry you know the whole house can almost hear you." She said as she noticed Ron's not so clothed body. At the sight of Ron's bare muscled chest, she turned red. To cover up her embracement she looked over at Harry. "Mr. Weasley would like you're help in the yard Harry."

Harry turned to her. "Right. Cheers." And with that he walked out of Ron's room leaving Ron standing in his boxers and Hermione blushing as red as any Weasley.

"Well I better be going. You're mum needs help in the kitchen." She said as she turned.

"Right."

Hermione took a step toward the hall but something made her turn around and look at Ron again. "You know, that would be a lovely outfit to wear for the wedding but I don't think your mum would be very happy about it." She said gesturing toward his skimpy attire.

Ron turned Weasley red. "Right. I'll get dressed and I'll be down to help." Ron replied moving over to his closet and pulling out a pair of pants and stepping into them.

Hermione smiled to herself as she left and headed downstairs. Now that had been a nice surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just below Ron's room, Ginny fell down on her bed, a extendable ear in her hands. She had been listening to the conversation between her and her brother.

She sighed. "I still love you too Harry." She whispered to herself as she heard him walking past her closed door. A single tear slide from her eyes. She knew he was just trying to protect her. He knew he was looking out for her. But she also knew that what he had done may have made it all worse. She was thinking about him more now then she had before. She was worried about him more then she had been before, with the exclusion of the Triwizard tournament.

Suddenly her sadness disappeared and she became angry. She wasn't just going to sit around and let him leave the day after tomorrow. She couldn't. At least not without her. If she was with him, he wouldn't have to worry about her and she could look out from him if there was an attack. She was going to go. No matter what her brother said. No matter what Harry said. She loved him and because she loved him, was blind to anything else but to being with him. Even when she was supposed to be mad at him.

Ginny's thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. She gave permission for the person to enter and Hermione peeked her head in.

"Hey Ginny, you're mum could use some help in the kitchen. I'm just on my way, wanna join me?" Hermione offered with a smile.

Ginny paused for a minute. The kitchen meant being around Fleur but she knew her mother was having a horrible time with everything she had to do. "Yay, alright." She replied realizing that if she did leave with the golden trio in two days time, this might be the last few times she would see her mum. This thought made her eyes water but she swallowed hard and followed Hermione to the kitchen. She would be strong. She was determined to be. And determined to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry for what I've done.

It was stupid of me.

I realize now that you will never forgive me.

And I understand why.

But all the same I'm sorry.

It had to be done.

But it didn't change how I feel.

I still love you.


	8. Chapter 8: Admission of Love

I'm so sorry abou the long wait! I hope you can forgive me. The contection between my brain and fingers has been broken for a bit. But I think it might be back or at least on the mend. I have so many ideas to write. I have like five stories going on in my head right now. Soon I hope to either have another chapter of this story or another short story out for you to read. So keep checking back. Thank you my loyal fans for sticking with me. I don't know if I would have if I were you. I hope this kinda makes up for the long wait. Please enjoy and review! Remember reviews help me so much to write like crazy! Thank you for taking the time to read. Hugs-Ace

Chapter 8: Admission of Love

You broke my heart.  
But I love you still.  
I will not let you leave me here.  
You know you need me.  
I need you.  
Being apart will hurt us worse.  
I'm coming with you.

Ron stood in the twins' old room with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. The brothers were all getting dressed in their best dress robes. Charlie wore a sleek royal blue, Fred a dark hunter green, George a deep purple, and Bill a nice midnight navy. Ron was the only one in black.

"You know George, we should have bought Ron a bright fuchsia robe. Black is so dull." Fred said looking Ron over.

"I believe you are right Fred. He would look better in fuchsia. Should we change the color for him?" George said looking over at his twin. Ron turned around and glared at his brothers.

"Don't you dare." He said strongly. Fred and George grinned.

"What do you think Bill? Wouldn't Ron look good in a nice fuchsia?" Fred asked smirking.

"I think we should leave Ron be." Bill said as he stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. "If you two are ready, why don't you go downstairs?"

Fred and George chuckled. "And be down there with mum? I think we'll take our chances up here." George replied sitting down on his old bed.

Ron glared at the twins then turned back to the mirror to fix his messy hair. Quietly, he looked over at Bill. He had been dying to ask him something for the past couple of days. But he didn't really want to ask it in front of the twins. They might poke fun at him as they always did when he brought up relationships. He sighed.

"Everything alright Ron?" Charlie asked coming up on Ron's other side.

"Yeah," Ron muttered. He looked again over at Bill. He wasn't going to let his brothers pick on him. He was tough and strong. He was leaving tomorrow to go track down the Dark Lord. He might as well start up his braveness now. "Um... Bill? How did you know that you loved Fleur and that she was the one for you?" he spit out quickly hoping the twins wouldn't catch it. He was courageous but that didn't mean he liked to be picked on.

Bill stopped brushing his hair and looked over at Ron. "Why do you ask Ron? You don't seem very fond of Fleur." he asked eyeing his little brother.

"Well I guess..." Ron started but one of the twins interrupted. They had both over heard Ron's question. Now let the trouble making begin.

"He wants to know because he's in love with Hermione." Fred stated from his perch next to George. Both giggled. They had known Ron fancied her since his fourth year. Weasleys were not very good at hiding their jealousy, especially not from the other Weasleys.

"Are you really Ron?" Charlie asked smiling over at his brother. He had known too about Ron's infatuation with Hermione. At time it had been very obvious. It's a wonder the rest of the world didn't know. Ron turned too look at him as his face became flushed.

"No." He declared but they could all see that he wasn't telling the truth. They all knew he was lying.

"Well Ron," Bill said deciding not to make Ron say it himself if he didn't want to. "I realized that I loved her company. I felt at ease with her. I could be myself around her. We have no secrets from each other. She makes me smile and keeps me in line. She's one of my very closest and best friends. I knew I loved her when things became so easy between us. We seem to fit together. We are alike but we have opposites too that seem to link together. I realized one day as we were working together that she was the one I wanted to spend my life with. She is my other half."

Ron stared at his brother as he spoke. To Ron it seemed he was speaking word of wisdom. These were the keys to finding the perfect girl. If these all were true then together they would make a whole rather then two halves. He nodded when he finished. He understood what his brother was saying.

"Does that answer your question?" Bill asked looking at his youngest brother. Ron nodded as a smile came to his lips.

"Yeah it does." Ron replied as he began to think, his mind whirling as he grinned.

"Well if your done asking me questions, why don't you and the twins get out of here so I can finish in peace? Tell mum I'll be down in a minute." Bill said pushing his brothers toward the door. Fred and George huffed but Ron went with ease. He wanted to go see a certain brushy brown haired girl and try to figure out the meaning of his feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Hermione stood in front of Ginny's thin dressing mirror.

"I look like I ate one of Fred and Georges lavender gnome lollies." Ginny said with distaste. "Except I didn't shrink and don't have beard."

Hermione laughed. "I know Ginny. They are horrible. But just remember, you're not doing this because of Phelgm, you're doing it for Bill." She said as she stepped away from the mirror, tired of looking at the ugly dress she was wearing. She sat on Ginny's bed.

Ginny nodded as she turned away. "Yeah you're right."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and then Ron entered.

"You girls ready?" he asked looking to Hermione, who rested on Ginny's bed. He smiled at her.

"As ready as I'm gonna be in this bloody dress." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Gee Hermione. I don't believe I've heard you swear before." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "I just don't do it when you're around." She replied giving him the eye.

Ron's smiled widened. "Well should we head down?" He asked looking from Hermione to Ginny.

"I'm ready." Hermione said standing up and walking over to the door where Ron stood.

"I'm gonna brush my hair one more time. I can't get this blasted ribbon to stay tied." Ginny said frustrated as she pulled a purple ribbon out of her hair.

"Do you need help?" Hermione offered but Ginny shook her head.

"No. You guys go on. I'll be down in a minute." Ginny replied as she focused at the mirror in front of her.

"Alright. We'll see you down there." Ron said as he offered his arm to Hermione. She looked up at him, slightly shocked, but took it anyway. Then together they left the room leaving Ginny to messy with her fiery red hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vhere is Ginny?" Fleur fussed as all the bridesmaids stood in the kitchen. The wedding was about to start and Ginny had not come down yet. Fleur was becoming crazy with panic and almost unbearable to be around. It was her wedding day and she wanted things to be perfect. And her attitude was showing it.

"I can go see what's keeping her, Fleur." Hermione offered as Harry entered the kitchen.

"No. You must stay here. If you go, then two vill be missing." Fleur said not bothering to hid her frustration. She paced in a worried circle. All of the sudden she noticed Harry standing next to Hermione. "Harry! Vill you please go and get Ginny? She hasn't come down and it's time for the Vedding to start." Fleur almost yelled.

Harry was about to make up an excuse why he couldn't, when he met with Fleur's eyes. At that point, he realized it would be safer for him to go face Ginny. "Alright Fleur," he said, as he cast his head down and headed out of the kitchen for the stairs.

Harry trudged up the stairs to the second to the top floor. He knocked lightly on Ginny's door. When there was no reply, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

He stepped into the room and looked around for the pretty red haired girl. At first he didn't see her but then he found a blob of lavender purple blocking the closet door.

"Ginny, Fleur's waiting. The wedding is about to start." Harry spoke letting her know that he was here. At the sound of his voice, Ginny stood up and turned to face him.

"Oh hi Harry," she said stiffly pulling out a pair of worn in trainers. Harry looked at her confused.

"What are those for?" he asked pointing at the shoes.

"Tomorrow. If I'm going to be traveling I need good shoes." She replied easily as she put the shoes in front of her dresser and moved toward her bed where her traveling robe lay.

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

"With you of course."

At this, Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What?" He staggered.

Ginny turned to look him straight in the eyes. They stood but a couple feet apart. "That's right. You heard me. I'm going with you and Ron and Hermione tomorrow to look for the Horcruxes. And you can't stop me." she stated directly, both hands on her hips.

"How did you know we were leaving?"

"Well I'm not bloody stupid for one. And two, I got it out of Ron."

Harry cursed at his best friend under his breath. "You can't come."

"And how do you plan on stopping me? Can't go and tell me mum, can you?" Ginny replied with a smile. Harry glared at her. She was right about that but he didn't want her to come. That had been his whole reasoning on why he had to break up with her. But how was he going to tell her she couldn't come, when in truth, part of him did want her along? How could he say no to someone he loved? Finally Harry decided that he couldn't hide behind his lies anymore. The truth had to come out.

Harry stepped forward, closer to her. Now they were but maybe a foot apart. "Alright Ginny, you want to know why I you can't come? It's because I love you. I don't want you to be in danger. I don't want to risk my life looking after you. I don't want you to risk your life just for me. So you can't come and that's final and if I have to have Hermione put a spell on you I will." Harry said so strongly that Ginny almost had to step back. But she held her ground. She was not going to budge from her stance.

"Harry you're a bloody idiot. I want to come with you to keep you safe. I want to help you. I want to be with you. I love you Harry. I never stopped. Not even when you broke my heart." Ginny said much less fiercely. Harry could see in her eyes that she was hurt, but he could also see how much she really cared about him.

"Blood hell Ginny." Harry cursed. What was he to do? He loved her, she loved him. There was no point in denying the break up had been a lie. She already knew it had been. He realized there was also no way of stopping her from coming with them tomorrow. If they left without her, she would just follow after them, putting herself in more danger.

Harry sighed. "Alright Ginny. You can come with us. But you have to pull your own weight. I can't be looking out for you every moment even though I want to." Harry said taking her hand from her side.

"Good. And I will pull my own weight, even including looking out for you part of time." She replied with a smile. "I love you Harry. I just want to be with you."

Harry smiled back. "I love you too Ginny. And I want to be with you." Harry returned. And without truly giving a spoken apology, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Ginny pressed strongly back as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly.

When the kiss broke, both were smiling from ear to ear.

"Wicked," Ginny muttered with a giggle. Harry laughed then kissed her again. After this kiss they head for the stairs hand in hand, rushing downstairs before Fleur really blew her top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The procession walked beautifully down the grassy aisle toward the Ministry official. First came George with one of Fleur's cousins, next was Fred and Ginny, then Ron and Hermione, then the odd pair of Charlie and Gabrielle. Lastly came Fleur, who seemed to be floating up to Bill rather then walking. A smile filled both their faces as they took each others hand.

The ceremony was the traditional wizard wedding. Bill and Fleur produced their wands and the official bound them together as well as their owners. Because of their love for one another, their magic would be twice as strong as it had been before. Both said their vows and their I dos. Finally the Ministry official turned to the guests and pronounced them "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley". A cheer rang out among the guests as they applauded. Bill smiled and kissed Fleur, while Mrs. Molly Weasley looked on, wiping a tear from her eye.


End file.
